It's Not Too Late, It's Never Too Late
by TheOddAngel
Summary: Liz was an ordinary teenage girl. Or so she thought. But that all changed on a rainy night, when she is attacked by Starscream- the Mutant Dorito. Now, she is told to "Find them, save them." So much for normalcy. AU, this was first conceived as a brain-child long before AoE, and Megatron's alive. Joyous.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Me again! First things first: The title was inspired by Three Days Grace's song Never Too Late. Go check them out! It's a badass band.

Okay. So, I know that I was writing The Flame's Ember, but….. I got a new idea, so I deleted that story. Sorry. It just… wasn't working out.

So. I don't own Transformers. Anyways, sit back, grab a soda, don't spill it, and enjoy the show!

xXEpic Line BreakXx

The highway was calm, lacking the usual rush-hour pandemonium. Few cars traveled the road, for it was late and many were home,having already returned to their homes.

A lone motorcycle, a red-and-black Kawasaki Ninja, drove in the quiet night air, as the Colorado countryside flashed by.

Up ahead, thunder rumbled ominously. The woman on the motorcycle paid it no attention, as she continued on her trip.

As she approached the small city of Pueblo,more vehicles surrounded the woman, as she began to move more drivers were more likely to cause an accident, and motorcyclists were less likely to be noticed quickly.

The rain began to pour now, falling in sheets. The woman swore, getting off of the highway at her next possible chance. Parking her motorcycle, she ran into a 7/ll shop, pulling off her motorcycle helmet. Dark red hair fell around her shoulders, as the girl- she couldn't have been more than seventeen- pulled out a phone. Quickly, she dialed a number, and spoke into her phone. "Mom?"

"Hey, Liz. What's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm gonna be home a little late. I'm at the 7/11, but the rain's gonna slow me down." Liz spoke quickly, as she glanced outside. The rain was falling even harder, and driving would be like hell.

"Okay, sweetie. Drive safely. You know what drivers can be like, especially on a Friday."

"Yes, Mom. Love you."

"Love you-" The call ended in a burst of static, as all of the fluorescent lights in the building went out.

The boy behind the counter- Brian, Liz vaguely remembered- let out a small cry. Liz turned, her green eyes wide.

_Something_ had stabbed through Brian's chest, and the teenager dropped, his blood spraying onto the counter. "Brian!" Liz yelled, sprinting toward him. As she jumped the counter, her hand slipped, splashing into a pool of blood. 'Hisbloodhisbloodhisblood' marched through Liz's mind, as she crouched by her classmate. Desperately, she reached to him, resting her index and middle fingers against his neck.

No pulse.

Liz looked up, her grass-colored eyes resting on the hole in the wall. Something was blocking it, but that didn't stop Liz from hearing the voice that sent terrified chills down her spine. The voice was harsh and grating, completely terrifying, although the words would have sounded harmless, had they been spoken by any other being.

"Starscream….. Retrieve the source of the radiation."

"Yes, Master."

There was a sound of tearing metal, a harsh screech that made Liz cover her ears as she ducked beneath the counter. A large metal hand grabbed Brian, and Liz let out a soft, terrified whimper as she scrambled backwards, until her back hit the front of the counter.

Trembling, she lifted her hand to her mouth in an attempt to silence her breathing. Silent tears streamed down her face, as the metal hand reached down again. Her eyes widened, as she held her breath.

Slowly, the hand began to retreat, and Liz let out a soft sigh, and then froze. _It probably heard her. _

_Crash._ Another hand smashed through the counter, just inches from where Liz was hiding. A scream erupted from her mouth, as the girl scrambled backwards.

Those metal fingers clamped onto her ankle, and dragged Liz out. "Let me go!" Liz screamed, kicking with her other foot at the hand.

"Not a chance." a voice hissed, and Liz was swung around to see a giant motherfucking _robot._

But of course, her sarcasm had to set in now. "Let me go, you ugly-ass Dorito!"

Said Dorito snarled, flinging the girl across the room. Before she even hit the wall, Liz winced. This was going to be painful. Yup. Yes, this was painful. Oh, and was that the Dorito of Doom stalking toward her? Joyous. "Why do you scan as the AllSpark?" it demanded.

Liz coughed and gasped. It's kinda hard to talk when you can't breathe. "The… what?" she panted.

She was grabbed again, with the dizzying sensation of being thrown around. "I would suggest giving direct answers to Lord Megatron, insect!"

Cue panic. "Let me go!" Liz screamed again.

"Very well!" The robot threw Liz in the air, and she spun as she rose. She caught brief glances at the ground below, as she began to fall.

Calm took over her,at the knowledge that she was going to die. Odd, how she wasn't panicking anymore.

Liz hit the ground. There was a brief flash of pain; then darkness overtook her mind.

xXEpic Line BreakXx

"_Find them….. Save them… Save them, Ember!"_

A comforting voice joined the whispers, calm and quiet. "Rest, youngling. You will understand soon."

Liz didn't even bother to question who Ember was, as the voices slowly faded, until one remained. "_You must save them, Liz! They need your help!" _A slight pause. "_You are Ember."_


	2. Chapter 2

_This world will never be_

_What I expected_

xXEpic Line "BreakXx

Memories flashed by, as Liz tried to grasp onto them. Her first day at school. Making her first friend. Her first straight A's report card.

But then came more recent memories. Saying goodbye to her mother. Watching Brian die.

Dying.

The memories now began to vanish, leaving Liz alone in the darkness of her mind, with no one, and nothing, not even the slightest wisp of her past life.

"_Save them,Ember! Ember, save them!"_ The whisper was urgent, pleading. Just as suddenly as it had appeared, the voice vanished, leaving the girl in darkness, alone and lost.

xXEpic Line BreakXx

"That's it…. Follow the light…."

Ember groaned, blue optics flickering. "Wha'?" she managed, her red helm lifting.

"She's up." a blue mech called, turning away from her.

"You know what to do." a voice replied. "I'm working on Sideswipe's injuries."

"Fraggit, Hatchet, be careful!"

"Maybe if you didn't insist upon attacking Starscream alone."

"I thought he was dead! How was I supposed to- damn it, that hurt!"

"I'll do it again if you don't stop."

The blue mech sighed, turning back to Ember. "I need to run a scan. You need to hold still."

"Okay?" Her voice was unsteady; unsure, as the blue light flashed over her, occasionally turning red.

"Ratchet, a few of her injuries haven't healed,"the blue mech reported, turning away again.

"The minor ones, Jolt?"

"Yes."

"The nanites will take care of them. It's nothing too bad."

Ember looked up at Jolt, watching the medic. Her black-and-red paint shone slightly in the fluorescent lights, as she tried to sit up. Her frame wouldn't obey,and with a soft cry, she fell back. Jolt sighed, offering her his servo. Ember took it gratefully, wincing slightly as she sat up.

"Um… Jolt?" she asked shyly,looking up at him.

Jolt looked down at her, as he stepped away, picking up some tools. "Yes…"

"Ember." she said. "Anyways, where exactly am I?"

"That's classified, until we know more about you," came the curt reply.

"Really?" Ember sighed.

"We found you in a parking lot, getting attacked by Starscream." Jolt said, beginning to clean the tools.

Ember tilted her head slightly, watching the mech. "Who?"

"Starscream. Second in command of the Decepticon army." Jolt turned, glancing down at the femme. "Surely you've heard of him."

Ember shook her helm. "No. I- uh, I actually don't remember anything before waking up."

Across the room, Ratchet looked up at her. "You're kidding." His optics narrowed. "You had minimal damage to your cranial unit, and nothing could have fragged up your processor."

"There is literally nothing." Ember said, glancing at the green medic. He was standing over a silver mech, who was currently spitting out curses.

"Jolt." Ratchet turned to him, and gestured to Ember. "See what you can do."

"I need to put you in stasis." Jolt warned, picking up a datapad.

Ember nodded, laying back. "Okay."

A few beeps followed by clicks, then all went dark.

xXEpic Line BreakXx

"_Ember. Save them! Save them, Ember!"_

"Youngling."

Ember looked up, at the only source of light in the darkness that surrounded her. Fear welled up in her, as the light slowly began to brighten. "Who are you?" she demanded, stepping back.

"That is of no importance. Listen to me, Ember."

Red and black armor bristled, rising like a pufferfish. A large, metal pufferfish. "I'm listening." she spat, glaring at the light, which brightened, and began to reveal a shape.

"The Autobots are in grave danger." The figure paused, looking down at Ember. "You must save them, or else the planet Earth, and all others, will fall under control of the Decepticons."

Ember paused, looking up at the figure. "How do I know I can trust you?"

But before the being could answer, Ember felt herself slipping, being pulled away.

She left the darkness, followed by one last desperate cry of "_Help them!"_

Ember sat up, panting. Her armor locked together, as she instinctively pushed Jolt away. "Ember!" Jolt grabbed her arm, thankful that she had no weapons. "Ember. It's okay."

"Even Sideswipe comes online more peacefully than you." Ratchet commented.

"It's true." Sideswipe said, standing. "I have a weapons assess-"

Ratchet didn't even turn, chucking a wrench at the mech. Sideswipe ducked, barely avoiding the tool. "Get on on that medical berth, or I will wield you to it!" he threatened.

Raising his servos in surrender, Sideswipe sank onto the berth. "No need to do that."

Ember laughed softly, watching the interactions between the mechs, before turning her attention back to Jolt. "Did you find the problem?" she asked.

Jolt hesitated, and his expression made the grin melt off of Ember's face. "There's nothing there. I reconnected the wires, but there's nothing there." He looked away. "Just… Empty nothingness."

Ember held up a servo to silence him. "I got it, Jolt." She sat up, swinging her legs over the edge of the berth. "It's not your fault." Slowly, Ember stood, stumbling slightly. Jolt was at her side quickly, pulling her up.

"Careful. Your legs were almost completely crushed by rubble." Ratchet warned from across the room, where he was working on Sideswipe. "They had to be completely rebuilt."

Ember nodded, gently pushing herself away from Jolt. She stumbled for a few steps, but slowly,she began to regain balance, managing to walk to the wall without falling. She grinned, leaning against the wall slightly. She had done it.

xXEpic Line BreakXx

Two Years Later

It had been two years since Ember first woke up in the Autobot medbay. Two years since she had lost her memory.

Two years since she had died.

Ember didn't know that, though. All she knew was that she had appeared in a pile of rubble.

But at the moment, she didn't care.

"SIDESWIPE! EMBER!" The medic's enraged yell echoed through the base, as the femme glanced at her friend, who nodded. The two transformed, racing through the base. Behind them, Ratchet growled, transforming and driving after them. His armor was painted pink, with none of the usual green in sight. "Get back here, you two!"

Ember laughed, as she wove around the humans. ~I don't want to!~ she commed him.

~You really painted him pink?~ That was Bumblebee.

Sideswipe cackled through the comm, as he drove. ~It was Ember's idea!~

~Don't tell him that! Now he's gonna murder me!~ Ember squealed, as the medic almost caught up with her.

~Come here!~ Ratchet ordered. ~You'll end up in my medbay one way or another!~

~I don't plan on it!~ Ember retorted, continuing to drive. However, she was distracted when Sideswipe yelped ahead of her. ~Sideswipe?~

~It's Optimus!~

~Fragfragfragfragfragfrag!~ Ember slammed on her brakes, and her tires screeched as she stopped, inches from the Prime. She transformed, looking up at Optimus. Sideswipe was behind her, and Ratchet behind him.

Ember smiled innocently, looking up. "Hi, Optimus!" she chirped. "How are you?"

"What is going on?" Optimus asked, glancing at the medic. His voice was unreadable, and Ember sighed. They were screwed.

"Ember and her friend decided that they would paint me pink in my recharge." Ratchet grumbled.

The small femme glanced at Sideswipe, before looking down at her pedes. "It was me, not him." she lied, looking up. Ever so slightly, her winglets twitched, but she made optic contact with the Prime. "If you're going to punish one of us, punish me."

Optimus looked down at her. "Ratchet?"

"I suggest at least having her aid me with repainting." Ratchet said.

Optimus nodded. "Go on."

Without Sideswipe to help, repainting the medic took much longer, even though Ratchet did help. But soon, there was no trace of the neon pink paint, and Ratchet had his normal colors back.

"Can I go?" Ember asked.

"So long as you won't do this again."

Ember was already halfway out the door. "Okay! Bye!" she said, smiling, and quickly ducked out of the door.

Only to be met with an alarm, and a voice speaking over the intercom.

"All Autobots, please report to the landing strip for transport to a possible Decepticon attack. All Autobots, report to the landing strip."

Ember turned, heading back the way she had come. She continued to walk, careful not to step on any humans, who were making their way outside. Lennox was in the front of the group, as they got to the hangar doors.

The femme blinked at the sunlight, as she walked toward the plane. She transformed,driving into her place. Across the plane were Sideswipe, Jolt, and Ratchet; on either side of Ember were Bumblebee and Dino.

There were also quite a few humans; Lennox was among them. "Alright, team. We're going to Tokyo, Japan. We have a six-mile radius,our cover on this one is bomb threat."

"Any news on the size?" Ember asked. Her normally playful tone was serious, the sarcastic edge replaced by quiet anxiety.

"None." Lennox replied,turning to her.

Ember shifted slightly. Sitting still for any length of time was difficult for the hyperactive femme. Although she was nervous, that didn't mean that she could be calm.

~You didn't have to cover for me like that.~ Sideswipe commed her.

~It was my idea.~ Ember commed back. ~So I did.~

Sideswipe sighed. ~You're an idiot.~

~At least I'm not a glitch.~ Ember shot back teasingly.

~Ember? You kinda said that over open comm.~ Mirage commed.

Bumblebee was vibrating with laughter, and Ember froze. ~... No.~

~Yup.~ That was Ratchet.

~Excuse me while I crawl into a hole and die. You blew that way out of proportion.~ Ember huffed.

~You said it.~

~I hate you all. Shouldn't we be focusing on the mission?~

~Spoilsport.~ Bee chirped.

~First off, we're friends. Nothing more. Second, I will do none of that in a war.~ Ember said.

~Focus, Autobots.~

Ember stiffened. If Optimus was getting in on that, then it was bad. ~Told you.~

~Ember.~

~Yes sir.~ Internally, Ember cringed, wanting to bang her head on a wall until she forgot this. "Lennox?"

The man looked up, his eyes on Ember. "Yes?"

"How long until we get there, sir?"

"Not long. Only about fifteen minutes." Lennox replied.

"Okay." Ember rocked slightly, her nervousness getting the better of her.

~Ember, calm yourself. Panicking isn't going to do anything.~ Optimus' voice was calming.

~I've never gone on a mission before. The last one was a year and a half ago, and I wasn't allowed to leave the medbay.~ Ember pointed out. ~Simulations are much different from real life, sir.~

~While that is true, you have gone through extensive training. You will be fine.~

~You can't guarantee that.~ Ember's voice was soft and fearful.

~While that is true, we had no casualties in our last mission.~ Optimus rumbled.

~Okay…~

"Alright, get ready!" Lennox called. There were a few bumps, and the chute opened. "Go, go, go!"

One of the humans, a male, climbed onto Ember. "You ready?"

"You bet."

Ember began to move forward, pausing long enough to let another human climb on. Other soldiers climbed into the other 'Bots, more in Ratchet due to his larger space.

~The bogie is roughly a mile away. _Vamos._~ Lennox radioed the group.

Ember sped up, determined to get out of the airport. Sideswipe was ahead of her, then Ratchet, then Bee, then Dino. As the rookie, Ember was last.

Optimus would drop from overhead, to hopefully deal the finishing blow. They had used this technique before, but they changed it up, so that the Decepticons hopefully couldn't anticipate what would happen.

The black and red femme unconsciously sped up, driving close behind Dino. "Calm down."one of the males on her back yelled.

~Who's driving?~ Ember shot back. ~I am. So shush.~

The men quieted, as Ember continued to drive. ~Alright. Maintain radio silence unless necessary.~ Lennox ordered. ~We're about there. Is Optimus ready?~

~He's ready for the drop whenever necessary.~ a voice replied.

~We got thermals!~ a voice yelled, and all hell broke loose, as the radios seemingly lit up.

~It's big!~

~Get into position!~

~It's moving!~

~Get out of the way-~ The voice cut off suddenly, and Ember winced, as the soldiers jumped off as she slowed.

~Ember, Sideswipe, coming your way!~ Lennox yelled.

Ember swore, as she activated her holoform. Sideswipe sped up, and Ember noticed that the others had scattered. ~Ember, you take right and I'll take left.~ Sideswipe commed. His joking voice was serious, and scared Ember a little.

~Yes, sir.~ Ember commed back, turning down a side street. But the panicked cry she got almost made her stop in her tracks.

~Ember, Sideswipe, fall back! Fall back!~ The voice was loud and sudden. ~It's Megatron!~

~We need Optimus now!~ Ember shouted as she turned. Her wheels screeched, and she almost fell as she turned. ~Deliver the drop!~

As she drove, noises could be heard behind her. ~We got 'Cons!~ a soldier yelled. In the background, Ember could hear the sharp crack of gunfire.

Two vehicles began to catch up with Ember, neither Sideswipe. One was a red car, which Ember believed was an Aston Martin. The other was a blue SUV, obviously armored even at first glance. They caught up easily, as Ember slowed down. Maybe if she could get them to believe that she was normal…

"You have a very high spark pulse." a deep voice said. "You seem fearful, Autobot."

Too late. The voice had come from the red car, and there were two of them. Ember knew she had no chance. The red one alone, maybe. But Red and Blue together? Nada. Not a chance.

~Sideswipe?~ she called. Silence. ~Hello? Anyone? If there's anyone out there, please respond!~

"If you're trying to contact anyone, don't bother. I've blocked any signals." This voice came from her left, and was not as smooth as the Aston Martin's; this voice was rough.

Ember sped up, inadvertently going into a wheelie. ~If anyone can hear me, please respond!~ Nothing.

She was alone.

Suddenly, the SUV slammed into her, and Ember cried out in surprise as she was knocked to the side. It triggered an instinctive reaction, and Ember transformed, slamming into a building.

The Aston Martin and SUV got closer, and the Aston Martin transformed, into a red mech, rather handsome by Cybertronian (A/N And human, he is so my mech crush) standards. Grimacing, Ember shook her head. Bad processor. Down, girl. This was battle. Battle programs.

"Get away from me!" she hissed, bringing her legs to her chassis defensively. Her optics were bright with barely concealed fear, and the terror coursed through her veins.

"Why should we take orders from an Autobot?" the SUV demanded, bringing out a large silver hammer.

Ember brought out her gun, firing a few quick shots at the mechs. The red one ducked away, taking cover behind a building, while Big Blue rushed forward, swinging his his hammer. Ember yelped and rolled away, scrambling to her feet. But Red was behind her, a smirk on his face as he grabbed the small femme. "Got'cha." he sneered, digging his claws into Ember's side, and they came out glowing with blue Energon.

Ember pounded her fists on his arm. "Let go!" she screamed desperately. "Sideswipe! Sideswipe!"

But it wasn't the silver mech, instead a golden flash that freed her. "Get out of here!" the new mech hissed, glancing at the femme for only a second before going back to his battle.

Ember hesitated, before transforming. As she drove, the black and red femme desperately commed for help. ~If anyone can hear me, I need backup! Repeat, I need backup!~

~Where are you?~ The voice belonged to Sideswipe, and Ember sighed in relief.

~I'm where we separated. I was attacked by two 'Cons, there's a bot fighting them now, and I'm injured.~ Transforming hadn't been the best idea, as the injury had been between seams. Now the injury stretched across her frame, as Ember transformed again, physically crying out at the pain. The gash had been stretched by transforming, and now blue Energon beaded from the wound.

~I'm on my way.~ That was Ratchet, and she could hear his sirens. ~Damage report?~

~Injury spans my torso, from my shoulderbolt to my hip joint. It's leaking, and getting worse.~ It was true. As Ember watched, the beading became more of a stream, rushing down her chassis is small rivulets.

"Ember!" A silver shape hovered over her, concerned optics looking down. "Ember, I know you're hurt, but I need you to tell me where the 'Cons are. Ratchet's almost here."

"A) I'm fine, B) They're down that road." Ember gestured toward a road, as she pushed herself up. The femme grimaced and leaned against a building, leaning her head against the brick. If a Decepticon came, even just a drone, she would die. There was no way for her to fight.

Sirens demanded to be heard as they grew louder and didn't dare to allow her hopes to rise, as it could logically be a 'Con. ~Ember, I'm almost there.~

~Hurry,~ Ember hissed, as she moved, causing the wound to stretch.

The sirens grew ever louder, as Ratchet turned the sighed in relief, looking up at the medic when he transformed. The small femme moved slightly, only to be met with a finger in her face. "Stay still. You've aggravated the wound enough."

"Yes, sir," Ember muttered, looking away. Ember was usually not squeamish, but when it came to her own Energon… A creature's natural reaction to harm is to feel fear and pain, and that wasn't just an organic problem. She turned her red helm away, her optics tightly shut.

"I am putting a temporary seal on your wound. However, you will need full analysis when we get back to base," Ratchet said, helping Ember stand. "No transforming."

"Got it." Ember turned, heading back the way she had come. She could still hear the sounds of battle, shouts, gunshots, and metal hitting metal. The femme began to run, bringing out a blade. But what she saw almost made her stop in her tracks.

Sideswipe and the gold mech were fighting fluidly, each matching the other move for move. But they weren't fighting each other; they were fighting the duo that had attacked Ember. The Aston Martin snarled as the golden mech scratched his paint, before making a quick retreat.

Sideswipe turned to the golden mech, ands almost looked about to hug him, but instead got tackled. "Sideswipe!" Goldie snarled. "Why the pit didn't you tell me you were here?"

"Love ya too, Sunny." Sideswipe replied, easily pushing the other mech off, before glancing to Ember. "Ratchet get you patched up?"

Ember nodded, her gaze briefly flicking toward 'Sunny.' "Who's he?"

"Sunstreaker!" Sideswipe chirped, practically bouncing in excitement. Ember smiled, watching her friend bounce around the mech.

"Sorry about this glitch." Sunstreaker said sarcastically.

Ember froze, suddenly remembering something. "Optimus!" she cried, looking in the direction megatron was said to be in. "Megatron-"

~Retreat!~ a voice called. ~Retreat! Optimus is hurt, we need to get out of here!~

_Save him!_

Wordlessly, Ember turned, sprinting back the way they had come. '_Damn!'_ she thought. '_The one time I really need my wheels...' _

She continued to run, but could still feel it beginning to wear on her. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker drove past, and Sideswipe came to a screeching halt. "Get on, Tiny." he ordered.

Ember jumped onto his roof, trying not to hurt her friend. Her dark blue optics flashed, fear coursing through her veins like the Energon that was her lifeblood.

Sideswipe took off, Ember trying not to fall off. She desperately searched around them, hoping to see any signs of the Prime.

As they passed through the gates of the airport, Ember finally saw him, and the sight broke her spark.

The Prime was a sorry sight, his Energon leaking out of a wound in his stomach. Distant images passed unheeded through Ember's processor, as she set her pedes on ground.

"Optimus…" The name fell softly from her lip plates, as the femme walked closer.

"_You must save them, or else the planet Earth, and all others, will fall under control of the Decepticons." _

And the femme was off, pushing through the Autobots to get to their leader. His normally soft blue optics were dark, and Ember trembled with adrenaline and fear as she crouched by him. "Wake up, please wake up…" she whispered, not noticing Ratchet's attempts to pull her away.

Her optics flared for a moment, becoming brighter and lighter than normal. She barely touched the prime, brushing against him, and then it happened.

Ratchet and the others watched as she suddenly went still,and Optimus jerked slightly. His optics came online, but Ember's went offline, as her small frame fell against the Prime. Her black paint stood out against his red-and-blue paint, as Ratchet sprinted over, followed by Jolt. "Help me get them on the plane." he ordered.

As they left, red optics never left the plane, a small smirk upon Megatron's face.


End file.
